onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 476
Chapter 476 is titled "Nightmare Luffy". Cover Page Straw Hat with Animals: Sanji buying cabbage at a chameleon farm. Short Summary The captain of the Rolling Pirates, Lola explains the current situation to Luffy involving Moria and his crew. Before Luffy can run off again, the pirates bring out and implant him with a shadow they had captured which imbues Luffy with the abilities of a skilled swordsman. Explaining the powers behind the shadows, the Rolling Pirates bring out all the shadows they have captured and begin putting them inside Luffy. Back in the mansion's courtyard, Oars continues to control the fight with his newly gifted stretching abilities. Questioning how the zombie is stretching all of a sudden, Moria explains that by changing the shape of a person's shadow he can control their body's shape. Further fighting results in Brook being knocked unconscious but luckily, Robin manages to stop Oars' stretching by attacking Moria directly. Long Summary Luffy is introduced to the captain of the Rolling Pirates, Lola. Immediately proposing to marry him, she is rejected for the 4,444th time but is unperturbed by this. The Risky Brothers explain to Luffy that they too have had their shadows taken and have resorted to hiding in the forest. However they are overjoyed at the chaos the Straw Hat Pirates have brought to Thriller Bark with three of the Mysterious Four now out of the equation. They are also aware of the danger posed by the special zombie; Oars. Determined to get their shadows back though, they beg Luffy to defeat the special zombie and Moria but not without offering some help. Bringing out a captured shadow, before Luffy can react they push it into his body. Gaining black rings under his eyes, they then ask Luffy if he can use a sword to which he says not a chance, only to be handed a sword and proceeding to cut apart a nearby tree easily. Surprised with what he just did, the Rolling Pirates explain that if a shadow is placed inside a living body they will gain the skills of the shadow's original owner, but because it is not their own shadow they can only retain the abilities for ten minutes. Choosing to put all of their hopes into the young pirate, they bring out all of the shadows they had captured over the years and implant them all into Luffy. Taking in all one hundred of them, the Rolling Pirates can only watch on in amazement as a giant silhouette comments on how powerful he feels. With Lola naming him 'Nightmare Luffy' he then runs towards the mansion, destroying the forest in his way. In the mansion's courtyard however, the fight against Oars is taking a turn for the worst as he continues to take advantage of his new found stretching ability. Attacking the Straw Hat Pirates with Gomu Gomu no Kane and immediately following up with Gomu Gomu no Yari, they are left bewildered at his sudden increase in power and question Moria as to how he is stretching. The Shichibukai explains that it is a result of his Devil Fruit's power, Kage Kakumei. With it, he is capable of altering the shape of a shadow; which in turn alters the shape of the substance. Chopper likens it to reversing nature, and Moria demonstrates the limit of this power by turning Oars into a giant sphere, Oars Ball. Frustrated with his master's interference, Oars asks him to stop controlling him and allow himself to fight. Promising to provide Oars with support, they go to resume the fight. Nami questions where Luffy had disappeared to only for Usopp to mention Moria tricking him into getting lost. Wondering if she should let the others know another Shichibukai was on the island, Brook interrupts by presenting an idea. Through a combination of Usopp's Kuwagata, Nami's Dark Cloud Tempo, Robin's Slalom Vine and Brook's Gavotte Bond en Avant they perform the team combination technique Raikotsuken: Gavotte Bond en Avant which pierces right through Oars' right shoulder. Congratulating Brook on his effort, Zoro follows up with an attack of his own, vertically cuts Oars' body using Nigiri: Toro. However rather than focusing on Zoro now, Oars instead finishes off Brook using Gomu Gomu no Ono. Trying to defend the skeleton, Usopp attacks with Hissatsu: Atlas Suisei which only serves to anger Oars further as he blocks the projectiles with his arm. Launching a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, the giant immediately realizes he is no longer stretching. Questioning this, it is revealed that Robin had caught Moria using Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Manos and threatens him to stop controlling Oars' shadow. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Rolling Pirates give Luffy a hundred shadows and transform him into "Nightmare Luffy" (not shown yet). *Using his Kage Kage no Mi powers, Gecko Moria can change the shape of Oars's body. *Brook is knocked unconscious. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Anime Episodes *Episode 370 (p. 2-7) *Episode 371 (p. 8-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 476 it:Capitolo 476 de:Nightmare Luffy (Kapitel)